Afterglow
by noobl
Summary: A collection of short and random AU's, stories, and drabbles focused on more mellow, deep, and reflective themes.
1. ethereal

"Don't you want to be free?"

The voice beckoned him forth, continuing on. "From all the world's problems, all the world's sufferings? Of all your mistakes, of all your pain? Don't you just want to forget it all?" As it spoke, images flashed through his eyes, showing each and every failure, regret, and mistake he'd ever made.

He faltered as he listened, feeling his reality slowly collapse as his mind began to give in to the desire. The voice seemed to grin at his weakening resolve, continuing to taunt him as it waited for the inevitable answer to come. The words were on his tongue, but before the agreement could be muttered and all be done and set, another call interjected… Its words were unintelligible, yet it was urgent as if calling him to stop and reconsider…

He turned around to see where that voice was coming from, yet the moment he did, it stopped sounding. All he could see there was a life of disappointment and tragedy, of endless toil and no rewards to reap. Where the sun never rose and the sky was always grey, where daily life was a chore that never seemed to end, where no light shone and no happiness radiated.

His life.

"Face it, Marco. You will not be happy here." The soulless voice whispered into his ear. "What is there to stay for? What is there to gain? You've already lost your chance here." It paused as if giving him a moment to consider its questions, before nudging him towards the otherworldly portal, taunting him as the answer to all his problems as everything he'd ever worked for began falling down.

"Imagine it." The voice continued. "A new reality. A place where it all goes away. Where everything's perfect and the pain finally goes away. Where you can finally be in peace, and live as you've always wanted to."

He stared at the homogenous and blank portal with a lifeless gaze, taking in everything he was hearing with growing discontent and yearning, imagining what laid beyond that portal, of the better life that existed behind it.

"It can be yours, Marco. You can be there. You can escape. You can leave this all behind you."

There was a long pause in his words.

"You can start over again, outside this wretched place that has made you so."

Another silence followed as Marco pondered its words.

"Okay…" He stuttered. "Okay… I'll go." A tinge of uncertainty laced his words.

"You made the right choice."

With that, a blinding flash of light struck his eyes as the setting around him deteriorated to a blank canvas of endless, endless white. The only thing that remained was that portal, still humming its tune, glowing as bright as ever as it called to him.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, that was short.

I'm kinda feeling off about writing larger stories right now, so if you think these shorter one-off things are interesting, please do let me know! They're fun, quick, and easier to do and, more personally I feel they get ideas across better without degrading as their length increases.

In terms of this collection, these stories are gonna be more frequent and shorter, and are going to be a jumbled mess of random ideas that float around my mind from time to time. Hopefully you find them interesting!

bye


	2. lonely

Sat atop the cold roof of his home at the dead of night, Marco couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

He'd stare up into the sky above and see a vast and endless expanse beyond comprehension, of pure, void black mixed in with millions of shining stars lightyears away. He'd watch the city around him, with hundreds of individual lights radiating off in the horizon and of cars passing by, whirring as they went off into the unknown. He'd see it all move by him, sitting on the sideline as time elapsed.

Then, he'd look at himself.

A single boy, doing nothing but lying around, on a single roof in a single town, in a single planet, in a single galaxy. A minuscule spec in space, who existed with billions of others who were just the same as him. A pointless, unpurposeful being that had a set expiry date and couldn't do so much as to leave a mark on the world.

He'd live, triumph, flounder, and die, leaving the world the same as he'd entered it.

Indeed, coming up here every so often, left to the silence of his thoughts without the world calling, was a unique experience. It made his worldly concerns and grievances fade away, and brought his place in the world into perspective, as one piece in a greater picture.

It was a moment in which the constant sounding and distractions of life stopped consuming his mind, and allowed him to look at himself in a way impossible during the stressing hours of the day. It was a moment in which both negative and positive aspects of living came to be realized.

It made his daily struggles seem less important and less stressful, yet it also brought into question the reasoning for it all, as if doing anything had no real value in a universe so wide and so boundless.

Sometimes, as a result, he would drift into questions of, "Why?"

"Why keep living in a world in which nothing you do matters?"

"Why try when none of it actually changes anything?"

"Why go and do something when no one will remember you for it?"

And sometimes, these thoughts would go away, other times, they'd linger in his head for long periods of time, only ending as sleep called and brought the day to an end.

Maybe it could've been explained by the fact that Marco was a teen. A person who became increasingly conscious of the world around him, a person who was struggling with his purpose and calling in the world. A person who was simply changing, and still adapting to new responsibilities and understandings.

Back then, he was acceptive of everything. Of his 'lone wolf' attitude towards others and of his overprotective attitude and closed sphere. He accepted himself and denied the ability to change.

But now, as his thoughts became more and more aware and reflective, something within him yearned for more. To stop hiding in a dense shell, to stop being looked upon as that person to avoid and ignore. To have stronger friendships and closer relationships, to have people to share the fun of everyday life with.

And as he spent his time up on that rooftop, as his existential thoughts lingered off and his ideas became clear, he couldn't help but feel alone.

Alone, in a sprawling city and vast infinity, with nobody to be by his side.

But the sound of her footsteps disrupted the ambiance of silence and loneliness that had built up around him.

He felt a radiant warmth beside him as Star settled down beside him, just as silent and reflective as he was. She looked burdened, her energy and eagerness having faded. Her eyes were searching, and her posture uncertain.

They stayed like that a moment longer, sitting next to one another, avoiding eye contact, before Star began leaning on him, seemingly longing for that same companionship and support he felt in need of.

He lightly flinched at her touch before slowly putting his arm around her, calmly and lightly brushing her hair, comforting her. They both stared up at the dark skies above, not having ushered a word to each other as they let their actions speak instead.

He felt that feeling of loneliness fade off, replaced by a sense of security and belonging brought on by her presence. A sense of purpose and fulfillment.

'So what if it all doesn't matter?' He thought to himself. 'So what if I won't be remembered?'

He was here now.

He was here with Star.

And that was all that mattered.

As long as he had Star with him, life was worth living.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this one!

I think I'm gonna post in this collection every other day, or possibly daily from this point onwards.

Sugar: Thank you! Both for the support on my other stories and here, your encouragement helps me a lot with writing this stuff sometimes, especially with the shorter works I post here :P. It's awesome to know that you like these shorter one-offs, because admittedly I didn't think people would want to read content this brief.

Thanks for the follows as well guys, I know it's not a lot, but knowing that people, even if just a few, read this stuff helps keep me going. Seriously, thank you.

bye


	3. modernity

He was tired.

Tired in the sense that only young people could be.

Where everything just seemed to be going nowhere, on repeat, again and again.

Roused from his bed every morning, numbly preparing himself as his brain and body slowly came back to their senses. Then being cast away to spend his daylight hours off in some office, waiting to get out and escape, slowly losing the renewed energy and eagerness that came with each new day and returning home each evening a burdened, weary, and tired heap that couldn't resolve to do anything.

Then, he'd sleep each night, yearning for something better with his active mind and unmotivated self. His thoughts would keep him up, and only after struggling to just keep his eyes shut and still for an invariable amount of minutes, would it stop.

Then he'd be waking up each morning, forgetting it all as the pressing realities of the world forced him to. Stuck in a loop in which no resolution would stick and no progress could be made, always reset each and every day as every nightly revelation faded off in his sleep.

Life just seemed more boring, the world no longer seemed to be as mystical, as endless as it once had. The novelties and excitement of daily life just stopped coming, and slowly but surely, it all began to fall into place, each day ordered and generic, the same in its essence and indifferent to any other day.

So, he was tired, tired of living the same day every day. Just waiting for something to change, knowing full well nothing would.

The weeks went by.

Life deteriorated, it's enjoyment being chipped away piece by piece.

Then, one day, he sat on the fire escape balcony of his brick house apartment, looking down at the street below, full of active cars and people. He held the railing close and peered over the edge, noticing the far fall to the bottom.

His brain contemplated the possibility…

To hop over that railing and start freefalling, dropping down that fatal few hundred feet, before escaping and leaving this world behind him.

Maybe then the cycle would end.

Maybe then he'd find finality. Freedom from a world of restraint and compliance. Freedom from his dead-end job and from his isolated existence.

Maybe then the struggle would end.

He felt his body hop over the railing, beginning to sit on the thin handlebar of the railing as his hand grasped the freezing metal of the escape ladder, the only thing keeping him from losing his balance and ending it all.

An internal conflict arose within him as he, for the first time, seriously began to consider leaping off.

What made this life worth living anyway?

He lived alone, far away from family. He worked at a computer desk all day, checking in and out at the same time, with hundreds of others alike. He ate, watched tv, and slept every day. He was one of billions of people in the world, insignificant in their contributions or actions to society.

He'd abandoned a world of adventure and excitement and left home in an attempt to hit it big in some far-away city, only to have failed miserably with his family and friends long gone, left behind in his idiotic search for nonexistent greatness.

He'd lost his only chance for an otherworldly and exhilarating experience because he'd been arrogant enough to think he'd be that one in a million who'd win the game of life.

What would there be to lose?

Nothing of importance, that was for sure.

The argument to give up became more compelling, more demanding and more deprecative.

It was just that something…

That something which kept him letting go.

Those scissors.

Those scissors, which now, more than ever, called to him as his second chance, as his salvation from this modern dystopia of repetition and consistency.

Those scissors, that had collected dust over as he'd forgotten their existence as Star left those few months ago. A reminder of the vast dimensions and adventures that awaited, of the opportunity he'd sidelined.

He still had them.

They still worked.

His hand searched his pockets before pulling out those scissors, its blades shining golden as it stared back at him.

After all this time…

Maybe.

Just maybe.

He could come back.

* * *

(722 words)

A/N: gets a bit morbid for a moment, i'm not entirely sure if i got that vague feeling of 'tiredness' down right, but hopefully it's graspable.

hopefully the ideas or themes of these oneshots are understandable. i don't want to just say the meaning or message behind each one of these, i want to leave it up to interpretation in hopes the point comes across through the short read. problem is i'm still not entirely sure if it does so well, especially when i try to write about more vague and ambiguous things that i think all of us feel from time to time such as here. maybe i need to put more context in the situation or even less, i dunno.

in other notes: 3 days straight, woo!

Sugar: I kinda feel like I'm repeating thank you a lot and being kinda overbearing with it, but seriously, I can't say it enough with all the comments and support you've been giving with my work, even if it is pretty short. ahhh, someday i'll be able to read spanish and finally read your work and (hopefully) return the favor somehow.

Also, thanks to you all for reading!

bye


	4. upheaval

Mewni.

A nation united.

One banner, one people, with one destiny.

A country whose cities oozed with prosperity, tolerance, and progress. Whose roads were filled with people of all backgrounds and worlds, each cheery and optimistic, sharing in their love for the Queen. A country whose future would be defined by affluence, advancement, and dominance.

Where everyone coexisted and cooperated for the greater good, dropping their baseless prejudices for a utopian future, monster or mewman. Where conflict was in the past, and diplomacy solved their problems. Where justice and liberty reigned and freedom rang.

When her family's misdeeds and mistakes would finally have been accounted for.

When she'd take the throne for herself and lead her own way.

When Mewni would rise from the darkness and finally come into the light after so many decades.

Or at least… that's how it was supposed to go.

Instead, the castle walls were damaged, the houses and shops of the sprawling city burnt brightly as mobs roamed the street, armed with axes, pitchforks, and whatever tools could be found.

Corpses of monsters lay, scattered on the streets, forming a trail of death that followed the massed insurrection. Some had put up resistance, taking out some in the struggle, while others attempted to surrender to no avail, mercilessly being struck down upon sight.

Thousands were gathered here, lighting flames to royal standards, cutting down alleged loyalists and exposed monsters by the hundreds, slowly making their way to the gates as they chanted and cried. They held revolutionary flags, defied and desecrated the royal portraits, and had ended any sense of authority or order.

Most were peasants, uneducated and from the lowest backgrounds, amalgamated into a single mass, all desiring of the same thing. But as Star looked on from the towering balcony within the safety of the impenetrable Butterfly Castle, she did not only see civilians, but soldiers. Legionnaires, defectors, former generals, demanding their terms be met. Once former defenders of the kingdom, they had turned against her.

All of them united in their hate against her.

What few loyal members of the army remained were holding the gates, uneasily staring at the crowd as they were clearly outnumbered and outmatched. They kept place as the horde fervently harrassed them, slowly increasing in militancy and aggressiveness as they didn't move.

This was where it would end, it seemed…

The walls would only hold for so much longer, a day, if she was lucky.

"Star…" Marco said, distracting her from the demonstrations, borderline revolution occurring below as he peered through her door. "They… they want you to abdicate… I think we should listen and run…"

She noticed the pair of dimensional scissors on his hands and felt a tinge of betrayal and anger towards him.

"What? There's no way I'm doing that! They're going to kill them all if we aren't here, Marco! We can't just let them die!" She hysterically retorted, brooding with fear as she pictured the sight in her mind.

"Star, what else can we do?" His head was cast down, and he was stricken with a heavy heart as he walked in. He never could have imagined it coming to this… never. "If you don't, they're going to kill us too, they're going to storm through that gate and slaughter them regardless of what you choose!"

"But we can ju-"

"NO, Star, we can't! It's too late for compromise, they're literally right at our front door! We can't do anything about them, we lost our chance to do that already!" He angrily and exasperatingly countered, trying to get Star to take the most practical option between a choice of two undesirables.

"The most we can do is evacuate everyone here and save a few lives instead of none… It's better than letting everyone get murdered, Star! Staying here is pointless! It won't do anything but make things worse! They've got weapons, we don't! They've got numbers, we don't! LITERALLY NOTHING will stop them! The only thing we can do is escape!"

Star was silent, stunned by Marco's seemingly sudden outburst.

She tried to think of a counter, of some possible argument that would justify staying put to make things better. But the more she thought about it, the more locked in she felt.

Marco was right…

What else could she do here?

Full of remorse, she gave in and nodded, ordering her guards to fall back into the inner castle and get the few monsters that sought refuge within the castle to safety, outside of this world.

As everyone got into place around an hour later, the signal was given, and the gates were abandoned, leaving them unguarded as the people began ramming the gate to force it open.

Silent and unquestioning, every person and every soul in the castle entered the portals, leaving the castle soundless except for the distant sound of a battering ram and people, scrambling to try and get in and take part in the anticipated coup.

Star and Marco were the last to leave, and they both stared outward as the doors finally broke, getting a last look at their soon-to-be former kingdom before it would fall into anarchy.

Star felt her dreams and hopes shatter as she looked on, knowing what this would mean for the rest of the land.

What was Mewni going to be now?

A place of coexistence and unity?

No, it would be a world of uniformity and compliance.

A place of righteousness and justice?

No, it would have a government of mob rule and anarchy.

A land of prosperity and opportunity?

No. It would be known for his intolerance and impoverished streets.

A place of optimism and cheeriness?

Not when people are ravaging the streets or killing innocents, no.

A nation of peoples united?

No, not when mewmans go along killing monsters and reincite the flames of the Monster-Mewman Conflict once again.

She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. That she'd failed to do things right in order to achieve that world she'd wanted. That her attempts to achieve this goal were misguided and incorrect. It pained her. All she'd wanted was to make life better, and she'd failed in so great a way that her own people turned against her.

When she'd step out of this dimension, they'd persecute the monsters in the kingdom and drive them back out into the forest again.

When she'd step out of this dimension, Mewni would fall back into another dark age, with no more light in sight to guide it forward anymore.

But what else could she do?

What would dying here do?

Mewni would plunge into darkness, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

(1,114 words)

A/N: This kind of feels like an antithesis to "You're Not Good Enough" in the way it portrays Star's pro-monster ideology in the show and has her take more active action as queen instead of becoming more of a moderate. With that in mind, hopefully this is an interesting counter viewpoint or idea of how Star pursuing her ideas into Mewni would go in the possible short-term or long term.

Sugar: alright, i dunno what to say anymore really, just glad you've enjoying the stuff so far :p

In other notes:

4 days, nonstop woo

that's a record for me, even if the stories are under 2k each. i don't really consider myself the creative type, but oddly enough i find a lot of things to write up about with these kinds of themes.

Thanks for reading!

bye


	5. rise

Mewni never really was a place of equality.

From its appalling class divide to its tarnished history, the nation wasn't exactly the best leader in terms of opportunity. Many of its streets and roads were filled with the impoverished and the misfortuned, and many of the rich indulged in their luxuries and wealth as they watched from afar, none batting an eye to the squalid conditions down below their estates.

For all of its victories and triumphs, its advancements and inventions, the fact that you could find lines of people roaming the streets, living off less than a dollar a day within the capital city showed a severe problem with its society.

But this problem was no more so apparent to anyone else than the monsters.

The monsters, who every day stared begrudgingly at the towering castle of their oppressors and conquerors in the skyline. The monsters, who were relegated to the backwaters and the deplorable wastelands of the continent, spending their days hiding in the forests as they struggled to get by.

They had no food, no delicacies or luxuries to enjoy as they had once before. But just outside lay bountiful yields of corn and wealth. They starved as their only source of food taunted them from afar, protected by the shield and might of the Butterfly Kingdom that had left them here to rot centuries ago.

They had no nation to call their own as they once had, it having been crushed and destroyed by the Mewman settlers with their magic and sword. They lived as stateless beings, disorganized in the Forest of Certain Death in loosely organized bundles.

It seemed, even as Mewni grew more prosperous and rich each day, the monsters would be sidelined, left to their own as their people were slowly forgotten and eventually extinct as a minor footnote in history, their traditions and memories being lost with time.

Even as some Queens tried to change it, to make their lives better and even integrate them into Mewni, nothing changed. They were still stuck in the underdeveloped forest, suffering and dithering, left to die as nature tested them.

So now, when their new Queen speaks of unity, of integration and peace, what weight can it hold to them?

How can they believe what she says holds truth?

Those monsters who do believe in her words find themselves in the cities. They go to the towns under the new laws and find themselves harassed by mobs and attacked by fanatics, being named slurs and given the dirty eye as they walked the town.

How can they believe the people are different when they have clearly shown otherwise?

She acts so naively, so idiotic in her understanding. She speaks as if she knows everything about this problem when it is clear she does not. She acts as if everyone around her agrees with her and respects her. She thinks what she's doing will work.

Does she really think what she's doing now will forgive their atrocities?

Does she really think what she's doing will make us forget?

They've taken our land and now they're trying to offer us cakes and friendship as if what they'd done never happened.

It is a humiliation. An insult, how she treats us. We are not children. We are not defenseless and we are not voiceless.

But now we have the chance to take it all back. To get our revenge on them for everything they've done.

She has become a sitting duck on her throne, complacent and unsuspecting, defenseless and unprepared. Her armies are deserting and her supporters are fading. She believes so genuinely in some artificial peace that she's been willing to weaken her kingdom to achieve it.

Never before have we had such an opportunity to take down such a weak enemy.

We can finally make them pay. We can set fire to their homes as they did ours, kill their families as they had ours, we can trample them and enslave them as they did to us, and we can leave them to die here like they left our ancestors.

Maybe then they will understand what they have done to us, and maybe then they will understand why it is unforgivable.

But until they do, they will suffer as we had. They will experience loss for the first time, pain and despair to such a degree they've never known. They will see great fires and no mercy as we'd seen.

It is only fair, after all.

An eye for an eye.

The time for darkness is over. Let us emerge from this wasteland and rise from the ashes as we take back what is rightfully ours.

* * *

(779 words)

A/N: Another one relating to the monster divide, although from the viewpoint of the monsters to Star's attempts at peace.

I'm trying to think of more explorative themes and prompts for this thing (such as in the first 3 stories), although kinda at a rump right now with those types of ideas, so this is all my head can think up right now.

I've got a new plan for updates here, my school days excluding Fridays is when I'll add another short to this collection, hopefully not annoying in that same sense.

Sugar: Yep, I agree. I understand where Star's coming from, but in the same way the show portrays the people's opposition to her programs, I would think that the people wouldn't exactly be so open to what she's got in mind. A bit sad to think, but that's just how things work I guess.

bye


	6. time

Marco stood at the balcony of the castle, thinking to himself as he'd done so many times before.

He was the reflective type, after all. Even more so today, after what had happened…

When it all came so close to ending.

Life always seemed to be an adventure, especially when Star crashed into his world.

Whether it was with the countless dimensions they'd traveled, or the nights they'd spent huddled together as they'd watch movies through the dark, any time with Star was memorable and fun. The days had passed and the year's end drew near, and not once had Marco felt bored or tired. Each time a new world, each time a new experience to endure. A never-ending cycle of being full of novelty and wonder he'd never thought possible.

He'd grown accustomed to Star's presence, to her contagious excitement and imagination, and never wanted it to end. He couldn't imagine his world without her in it anymore.

It seemed their days would never end. That they'd always be together and always be exploring the unknown. That everything would be perfect and that time would never catch up with them.

A childish dream in which they could keep doing whatever it was they were doing.

But today served as a stark reminder that this wasn't true, a slap in the face to rouse him from his facade.

When Meteora came within a hairs breadth of crushing the Butterfly Kingdom, sniffing the light of the candle of the Butterfly Family once and for all, absorbing every single soul in Mewni, and beginning an era of terror and injustice, it made his world fall down.

With everything that had happened, it was clear.

This was no longer an adventure.

These were real battles, real fights with real risks.

He'd nearly lost his own life.

She'd nearly lost her own kingdom.

They'd narrowly dodged a bullet only by chance, by Eclipsa's intervention.

It really brought everything into perspective. No longer were they waltzing around doing whatever their hearts desired. Now they were treading dangerous territory and fighting strong and challenging enemies.

What had once become a way to vent the days frustrations and have fun had become a serious affair with severe implications.

Now, within an instant, they could lose their lives to a foe.

Now, within an instant, the tides of their battles could shift within an instant, and everything left unspoken would be unsaid and left to turn into regret and remorse.

They could lose each other without having said what they'd wanted to or without ending on the best of terms.

And he'd only realized all this after all that had nearly happened. He'd only realized how he could've lost it all after he'd nearly lost it all.

It was funny, in a way.

You only know how little time you have when you go through the hardest challenges and have everything on the line.

You only appreciate the small things in life when you realize how short it all is.

That understanding only comes through an experience to the likes of now.

And with that understanding of the reality of their new adventures, today served as a reminder of something else.

A reminder of what he wasn't doing.

A reminder of what he wasn't saying.

If time truly was limited, what was he waiting for? Why wasn't he pushing himself more? Why wasn't he saying what he wanted to say?

Delaying would only increase the chances that he'd regret not doing, not saying whatever. Especially with what he was hiding from her, with what was eating at his soul every day as he still couldn't bring himself to ask her.

The realization that his time was limited urged him to do it now.

To stop waiting before it would be too late.

To stop excusing before it would be impossible.

Because if he didn't speak up now, he might never get the chance to speak up at all ever again.

No longer could he just live in some fever dream of endless and relentless ecstasy, just like he no longer could just bottle up his feelings or his secrets and hope for them to fade off in his mind, because otherwise, he'd live in a world of pain and sorrow for what he'd never willed up to say when he still could.

So, today.

He had to ask her today.

* * *

(732 words)

A/N: I feel this one is kinda off in its details of urgency and realization, but hopefully it still gets the idea across in this short amount of words.

Sugar: Yep, it would probably take more than a few generations to shift from an anti-monster sentiment to a united sentiment between the two groups. Even as I'd hope all would go well relatively fast, if the show were more realistic they'd probably still have made no progress and wouldn't see any real change during their lifetimes. But of course, it's gotta end well cause it's a Disney show.

bye


	7. the best is yet to come

Marco stared out of his bedroom balcony for the third consecutive day, letting out a prolonged sigh as he silently pondered to himself.

The cityscape was dark, buildings barely distinguishable from the heights of the castle towers which dominated the skyline. The only light came from the gently shining moons, dominating the view and keeping it just bright enough for him to see where he was walking.

The air was full of silence, only disturbed by the occasional breeze that kept his skin cold and his senses alert.

Quite honestly, the view never failed to astonish him. To see multiple planets and moons floating within finger's grasp and overlook the endless countryside of untouched nature and the rare farm, it was breathtaking. Having lived in a place where planets lay thousands of miles away, where skies were dominated by skyscrapers, where bright lights disturbed the calming darkness, and where planes and cars disrupted the soothing silence, Marco found peace and calm in a place he'd never expected it.

And even then, he'd never thought he'd end up in a place like this. He'd never really thought he'd end up anywhere special in life, for that matter.

He was just that kid in the corner, the so-called "safe kid" who wouldn't dare take risks and was always full of worries and insecurities. The invisible student who went through his days with few friends and little fun, always concerned with grades and academics over anything else.

It seemed that was all he would be in life.

Yet here he was, living within a royal castle, going on grand adventures and battling enemies with some magical princess from another dimension who seemed larger than life and full of endless enthusiasm and energy. Taking risks and living a life unimaginable and unforgettable. His life just took a complete one-eighty within the span of a single year, all thanks to one person and one unlikely encounter.

He smiled to himself as he thought about everything that had happened ever since Star crashed into his life.

Fighting Ludo for the first time, kicking monster butt as they went through numerous dimensions. Dealing with Star's shenanigans as she practiced her magic and wreaked havoc on the entire town time and time again. Explaining everything with a smile plastered on his face as he saw her excitement soar at the simplest of Earth things.

For the first time, he'd felt eager to take risks, to stop worrying excessively and trust in others.

They forged a friendship in the unlikeliest of ways, and despite seeming to be exact opposites, grew to become the closest of friends.

Everything seemed so certain back then, so easy and so new. And to think that was less than a year ago.

But then, within a moment, it all became so serious. Toffee rose into the picture and it was no longer just fun and games. The fate of thousands began to rest in their hands as new adversaries and problems arose. More responsibilities and more uncertainties popped into the picture all at once and overwhelmed them. New and confusing feelings took hold, and their friendship was tested as they both tried to cope.

It all just happened so fast and so quickly.

It felt like it was just some fever dream that he was still waiting to wake up from. Some false reality or universe he'd been cast into, yet to escape from.

But even as his brain still struggled to grasp the reality of it all after all this time, Marco couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that they'd made it through all that.

They'd beat Ludo time and time again, keeping the wand, and in turn, the Kingdom safe.

They'd defeated Toffee despite facing an uphill battle and nearly losing it all.

They'd built trust for each other and confided in each other, helping each other grow to become a better person and help solve each other's problems.

Yet most importantly, they overcame Meteora.

Throughout a long and arduous battle, with many tribulations and discoveries, they'd come within a hair's breadth of failure, and despite the odds, miraculously made it through at the last minute. It was their biggest victory yet.

And now he was here, in the present moment.

Enjoying the new feeling of solitude and peace that emanated in the air. Basking in the pride of victory and for the first time since coming to Mewni, feeling at ease.

For once, it seemed there was nothing to worry about and nothing to fear.

And even though there were still some problems, some especially urgent, it seemed there would be no more close calls or cunning adversaries and no more unrest or suffering in the kingdom.

Marco couldn't help but feel that everything would only be uphill from here.

He'd be so, so wrong.

* * *

(808 words)

A/N: woah, when was the last time i wrote here?

like a month, jesus

I know my writing schedule has been really screwed up ever since October, it's just that I've been unable to get myself to write something I feel is good and at that point something compels me to just keep delaying and keep waiting. I'm slowly getting out of that cycle, and I'm considering redoing Establishment and Perspective to completion instead of just pretending they don't exist anymore to try and jumpstart it again.

In regards to this work, I'm not entirely sure where i was going with it, but hopefully, it's still interesting to read Marco reflect on the past in a post season-3 sorta thing. Admittedly it's incredibly similar to the previous chapter, although more reminiscent in sorts, but hopefully still interesting nonetheless.

I don't really know what else to say right now, so I guess I'll leave it there for now.

bye


	8. the life left behind

He'd forgotten what home felt like.

The hot summers and mild winters. The radiant sun and the shimmering moon with its beautiful sunsets and sunrises. The vast landscapes, mountains and valleys alike with their unparalleled beauty. The sprawling cities with their shining yellow lights and towering skyscrapers, and the quaint towns and suburbs that sprouted around every city.

Echo Creek.

That quiet little suburb that he'd known his entire life, filled with all his childhood memories and cherished moments. It was the only thing that felt familiar, warm and welcoming. Rising from bed in the morning each day in that same street to loving and caring parents. Going to the academy each day with his small bunch of close friends. Spending hours out in the park or wandering the winding streets and bustling downtown of his hometown. This life was all he'd ever known. Nothing more, nothing less.

And for the longest time, it seemed that life was all he'd ever know. That he'd live an easy and simple existence, with its share of victories and downfalls, happiness and sadness. But life had other plans. Star popped into his life and just like that, his direction changed in an instant. Certainty was thrown out the window. She brought color into his world, a new perspective that revitalized everything. For once, risks were taken. He'd never had so much fun in his life.

He'd often been told he was too mature for his age. That he had to enjoy his adolescence while it lasted and not take things so seriously while he still didn't have to. Star showed him exactly how to do so, even if going too far at times. She taught him how to stop worrying, to put his concerns aside and just go with it. He'd realized there was so much more to living than just playing it safe and conforming.

She was his first true best friend, the only person he could truly confide in and trust, the only person he felt at ease with. So many amazing things happened when Star was around. More friends were made, more places went to, more adventures and thrills endured.

So when she left Earth just as abruptly as she'd entered it…

He couldn't help but feel his entire world crashing down in an instant. As if everything she'd brought into his life would disappear with her absence and cause him to be relegated back to the old days. He'd be alone again. He'd be cast back into his old life, full of dullness and endless angst that would be ever strengthened knowing that there could be more, knowing that he'd had lived more than just that before.

Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe that's why he found it in himself to leave this world behind and jump into hers. Maybe that's why he lost care for his friends or his loving family on Earth.

Some voice in his head said that life without Star was not worth living… So he'd convinced himself to go. To go without a second thought and never look back again to a world that seemed to offer him nothing. He'd sacrifice everything he'd ever come to know just to be with her.

He'd sacrifice his dignity and his pride multiple times over, he'd give up his happiness and his well-being just for her. He'd been relegated to the role of squire, been neglected as a friend for the longest time, and overall, endured plenty, all for one person. Looking back at it, he obviously had long-established feelings for her. Maybe not fully understood yet, but clearly there. No normal person would go through so much for one friend.

Well…

So much for that…

Now he was here. Spread across his bed stuck in thoughts. Feeling an ache for home that wouldn't go away.

It was December on Earth. A month full of cheer and sheer happiness, a time to be surrounded by family and those you love. Full of warmth and belonging. Christmas was supposed to be the best time of the year.

But to him, it was the exact opposite now.

Because for him, December was a reminder of what he'd left behind.

Of his mom and dad, who he'd so easily forgotten and never kept in touch with. Their warm hugs and their endearing words, their endless encouragement and understanding, all things he'd come to forget in the past few months. His baby brother would only come to know him as some invisible sibling. His older friends, Ferguson and Alfonso, Jackie and (reluctantly) Janna, all distant memories and neglected friends of his.

Of the simpler times, where everything was certain and nothing was dangerous. Where there was structure to his days and no death struggles to endure.

Of the comforts of Earth. Electricity and technology. Running water and warm showers. Food that isn't made solely out of corn. Cars and planes. The modern buildings and the sprawling cities. The repetitiveness of the day and the comfort of order.

Marco was out of place here. And there was no shortage of reminders of that fact.

Even today, there would be times he'd instinctively try to flick on some nonexistent lightswitch or check his pocket for a nonexistent phone.

There'd be nights where he'd look up at the sky, expecting to see a single moon, shining down calmly at him. Instead, he'd end up seeing three planets (or moons?), locked in orbit with the planet whether it be day or night.

The people especially took note of his foreign origins. He'd always be ignored by people here, who'd refuse to acknowledge him or his achievements. Especially around nobles, he'd find people looking down upon him as if he was some inferior being unworthy of basic decency or respect.

With each new day, it was starting to feel as if Star alone wasn't enough of a reason to just stay in Mewni. That there was more to living than just being attached to one person and blindly following them. And now, more than ever with no serious enemies or problems to distract from his own personal problems anymore, Marco couldn't help but ask himself at times…

Was it worth it?

Was it worth abandoning everything just for Star? Everything was so complicated now. It could have been easy and simple.

Often a debate would spark in his head. Often the debate ended in favor of, "Yes. It was worth it." Here was a world of adventure and endless opportunity. A place where he wouldn't be known as that safe kid who lived a dull life and could instead take an active role in making an entire nation a better place. Here he'd found new friends, a new life that's better than that of home.

But even then, there were always days where he'd ache for the comfort of Earth. For his family's loving embrace and the familiarity of his house.

Earth was his birthplace. His true home.

Part of him longed to return there.

* * *

(~1170 words)

A/N: I think I lost my ability to write chapters over 2k words... dang.

well, hopefully this one is thought-provoking or interesting to any of you

It's worth noting that Marco can actually just visit Earth at any time, although I'd imagine he'd rather not because it'd seem odd to just jump in as if he hadn't been gone for months and then leave for even more months again and again. It's either commit or don't go at all. Might be dumb logic, but otherwise it would kinda dilute the point of this chapter.

itamuro28: Thanks man! The review is appreciated!

bye


	9. repetition

Today was Sunday. As any student would know, the last day of freedom before the facade of peace and relaxation comes crashing down again as the memory of school and homework become reality once more. The dread and silent resentment that came from the fact that waking up early and stressing out all night over some assignments would almost always become dominant in one's mind.

Especially now, when today the last day of Winter Break in Echo Creek. Three weeks had come and gone in a flash, and now, Marco found himself spending the last morning of break stuffed in bed, groaning at the very fact. Despite living in a desert(ish) region, Echo Creek's winters were rather chilly. As the sun's rays were blocked by overcast skies and the warmth of his bed inviting as ever, Marco found no reason to get up from his bed, opting instead to just try and sleep in some more.

Today was the last day he could do such a thing for a while anyway. The past three weeks had been rather busy, especially with Star around. They'd spent essentially all of their free time together, going to numerous other dimensions, having escapades through the city, and really, celebrating the holidays with her for the first time ever. The lack of school or compulsory attendance just put their adventures on full throttle over the span of twenty days nonstop.

If he was being honest with himself, this was the most eventful break he'd ever had in his life, and part of him wanted it to continue, to never see it end and just keep going on. He wanted that adventure and that thrill to remain instead of just fade away… Now his grades would have to take up all his focus and majority of his time again.

School in itself wasn't a challenge for him. Not at all, he got his assignments in on time and did well in tests, he didn't get bullied or really care too much about his social status (especially with Star around now).

The real problem was the dullness, the lack of change and the lack of vibrancy he'd come to know by spending countless hours sitting away in a classroom for days without end and weekends that seemed to end too fast to savor.

What went on in class becomes a haze. The bell rings, everyone settles down. Stuff happens. Then after endless minutes, the bell rings once again, and everyone's up, walking blindly to the next class.

Six times a day, five days a week, for thirty-six weeks of the year.

It was a distraction, a detractor that took away eight hours of his life during the day and countless more each night. A mind-numbing task that had no value. A cycle with no end upon which the days no longer become cherished or spontaneous but instead ordered and predictable.

Lying in bed, he couldn't bear to imagine returning again. Not after he'd been exposed to all this wonder and magic that Star had to offer. Not after he'd been to other dimensions and had discovered his own potential and capabilities.

At school, he was just another piece in a puzzle. Another person in an ocean of thousands stuck searching for the unachievable and impossible. Another Average Joe destined to live a normal life and have nothing to contribute to the world. Invisible to the world and leaving it the same as when entered.

But with Star… he was somebody. He'd escaped from that normality and found with her a new calling, far from the dull hours spent in classrooms or endless lectures. He was free to do whatever and have fun doing it. She'd shown him that there was more to living than a lesson.

The end of break meant that he'd have to return to his own reality again and put off Star's shenanigans to the side again. Not by choice, but by compulsion.

…

So much for the past three weeks, then. The good things have to come to an end, always no matter what.

He'd just wished they didn't have to.

Staring out through the window and to the grey skies, Marco roused himself from bed and tried to calm himself down a bit after suddenly remembering school started tomorrow and bittering his morning mood.

It didn't seem like he was the only one up this early either though, as the sound of footsteps and a bursting door startled him up once more from his stupor almost immediately after his rising.

"Mornin' dummy! Took ya long enough to wake up!" Star eagerly greeted, entering his room and sitting beside him.

Regaining his senses for a moment, Marco responded with a simple, "Morning, Star." and a slight smile.

She ushered him downstairs, and Marco obliged, following her down as they began their last day of break.

…

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

Star would be with him throughout the school hours, bringing variety and excitement in a place that lacked both.

She'd already changed his daily routine so much in the classroom that he'd no longer expected to learn a math lesson and instead started to expect the unexpected from Star. There had been the field trip, the mewberty incident, and so much more that had happened and become a part of regular life now.

He'd wondered how he'd forgotten how much different last semester had been compared to his other school years now that Star was around.

Somehow, just with her around, school was an adventure, just waiting to be explored and redefined.

Break ending didn't seem as much of a bad prospect after all…

Besides,

He still had one more day left.

* * *

(951 words)

A/N: How's this for a first of the new year? Good enough, I hope.

If you really look for it this is kind of like an opposite to "the life left behind" if you really look for it, but other than that it was personally a way for me to vent about break ending and whatnot. Admittedly I bash school lot, I think especially so back when I wrote Perspective and summer break was ending for me, but every time a vacation ends i end up always feeling that way, so why not try to deal with it doing something productive-ish? Hopefully it doesn't come off as overbearing whenever I do so.

Sorry for not posting much during break either, I was relatively busy the past three weeks.

I'm back though! more posts soon yaaaaay

bye


	10. distant

Dimensions away, a brother waits.

He waits as he hears tales of his brother's exploits and escapades across other dimensions. Of his courage and his wits, his rationality and his sense of adventure. His uncanny friends of all stripes and colors, demons and "mewmans" alike. This blonde girl he's always been with and this country he's always been talking about. All of it, he's heard about it again and again.

He doesn't doubt the legitimacy of these stories or of his brother's existence. He's seen Mewni before. He's seen him create portals and bring people along with him whenever he'd come to visit. He knows he's real.

But sometimes, it's easy to forget.

It's easy to forget when your brother rarely visits more than twice a year and never sends anything. Or when you wake up to notice you're the only one up and your parents are asleep. When you're the only one opening presents at the Christmas tree and the only one trick-or-treating for candy every year.

It's easy to forget when your brother never stops by to your birthday party because "something more important came up." Or when said brother makes promises to return soon, and yet, never does.

It's easy to forget when the house is always quiet, when there are no arguments to take place and no annoying to be done. When the only entertainment found at home is through games and videos, with no sibling to share with or battle against. Always a lonely experience, where friends are hard to come by and there's no one there to help out.

But despite it all, he remembers.

He remembers because his parents and his relatives always speak of him. He remembers because his name always reminds him.

And so, every time, he's waited.

He's waited at the table before, with cake lit and friends and family around singing happy birthday. He's waited at the Christmas tree with unopened presents in hand and his mom and dad alongside him.

And yet, he never came on those special days. Rarely, he'd come on random days, yet it seemed he was always busy whenever it mattered. As time passed, his visits become more sparse, more and more infrequent and shorter and shorter.

The days passed by without him.

Elementary started for him.

He'd made his first friends and learned new things, did well in his classes and oddly enough, had fun through it all. Having his first laughs and encounters with new people and being exposed to important subjects.

Middle School flew by even faster.

There were more people around him, and his group of friends grew massively. He discovered more about himself and more things to learn. Everything became more complicated and more possibilities opened up.

High School was a blur.

A time of great stress in which the approach of adulthood scared him and the sense of direction and certainty that had so often seemed natural was starting to fall apart.

Throughout it all, Marco Jr. would come to know no brother as he'd entered adulthood. He'd remember his own brother as a distant cousin more than anything else. One who'd rarely visit and rarely bother to make an impact.

As he'd walk down from that stage, diploma in hand and smile on his face, all his brother could give was a nod and a handshake. To offer anything else, to act as if he was there and been with him throughout it all, would be an insult.

At the end of it all, he watched as he cut open that portal once more and left indefinitely once more. In both their minds, a sense of resentment and regret.

Brothers they were, yet dimensions apart.

* * *

(618 words)

A/N: yay my writing schedule has been killed again.

Really sorry about the lack of posting, believe me, school's been taking away all of my motivation and time.

I think this one is more experimental kind of one-shot, incredibly short as well, but I promise, there's gonna be more! At least, if I don't drown in more projects this semester.

let me know if you thought this was anything good or interesting, although no one really reads these anymore so i guess i don't have to worry

bye


	11. conspiracy

(note: minor Butterfly Follies spoilers)

* * *

"Oh, Star!" Manfred timidly, yet eagerly called out to her as she returned from her search. "Did you find your mother? Things have been a bit, uh… different in her absence." He held his hands together in the silent hope Moon was back, and that this madness would finally be put to an end.

He couldn't tell if Eclipsa took offense to what he'd said (but he was sure she'd understood his implications… right?), as she simply said, "Star, can I borrow you for a moment?" Leaving Manfred to himself as she went off with Star to who knows where in this dreadful place.

Unfortunately, as Star's body language implied to him, Moon was still astray. Which, while admittedly selfish, only made Manfred fret more about having to work in this castle where monsters made if not more, at least half of the staff and royal guard. "I do hope she is found soon…" He said quietly to himself.

Surely Eclipsa could see what she was doing to this kingdom? Surely whenever a mewman would uncomfortably shift and speak down on her reforms in rather nuanced ways, she would pick up on it?

Had she never taken a walk down the streets of her own city to see the disdainful faces and hear begrudging sighs of her own people as the monsters seemingly took her reforms as a means to exploit and take advantage of them? Or was she too busy holed up in this space in which everyone was too afraid to direct challenge her or speak against her?

Or maybe she did know. Maybe she did know of the people's discomfort and chose to disregard it. To put her own agenda above everything else. And if so, how did she deal with it? How could she find it in herself to ignore one side and always favor the other?

He sighed. He missed the old castle, the bright colors and the glowering aura it emitted. Here the skies radiated with an unsettling green, the new castle being made of nothing but exposed rock with nothing but caves to enter and exit through. This new capital was nothing like the old one. Disordered and ragged, messy and rough. Bleak and colorless. In a barren land with only rock and gravel to offer.

He could only help but wonder how things were going off in the old town. How the normal people were dealing with this… to say the least, uncomfortable transition.

Off in the wandering streets of the old capital, where the abandoned castle lay and Eclipsa was nothing more than a distant thought in the distant horizon, were the disheveled and disloyal citizens of Mewni. Only months ago, the most populous and bustling city, now sidelined by the creation of the new "monster town" as a symbol of the new age. But that was only a minor thought in this town, there were no monsters here, for they were not welcome.

From the outside, that statement may not have been immediately apparent, but in the homes and in the taverns, it was very much so.

"The day I live with a damned monster is the day I die!" The man in the tavern yelled aloud to all that would listen, garnering a few nods and shouts of agreement from the other patrons. "Ever since Eclipsa's been in control she's been putting monsters over us like the traitor she is!"

Voices raised, a jumble of fervent boos were let out alongside utterances of a rebellion, if you just listened for it. They were losing their way. Their culture. Their own identity, being washed away by the iron fist of one person. As if hundreds of years of tradition would be erased overnight.

The tavernkeeper arose out of his room and looked at the crowd tiredly. "You guys are gonna have to stop talking about Eclipsa or leave."

The crowd raised eyebrows at him, shocked to see him threaten to kick them out for their political discussion. "You know we have a right to be here and discuss that, Kevin."

The keeper stood level and responded as if he'd said things similar many times before. "Don't lie. You know the rules just as well as I do."

"Yeah, and since when were you one to follow them? I know you. I know your past. Don't act like you're any better than the rest of us."

The keeper hesitated and held his tongue. "Conspiracy is punishable by death. Leave."

"Come on!" The patron attempted to counter. "Eclipsa doesn't bat an eye on what happens here. If she hasn't found us before she won't find us this time!"

"I don't care. This is treason. You've been going at it long enough. The Queen's word is law and knowing her history, I'd know better than to defy her."

The other man raised his voice. "Dammit man, what happened to you? You were just like us! You said you'd do so much as to kill a monster if you'd ever see one. Now all you do is let them walk all over you because some woman from far away threatens your life! What happened to the one who was willing to fight and die for Mewman ideals and values? Hm?"

The keeper didn't bite, and instead reiterated himself. "Leave."

The person didn't budge, defiantly staying where he was as he continued. "What happened to the one who was willing to avenge the carnage caused by the monsters in the last war? Hmmm? The one who'd said he'd hated monsters with such a passion that he'd slaughter them all? What changed?"

He stared at the man straight in the eye. "Has it been that you've been a monster sympathizer this whole time? Damn monster lov-"

"You know it's not like that! It's not like I WANT to have monsters living right next door! Are you forgetting who it is we're up against this? This is the Queen of Darkness we're talking about! She's got the wand and a whole monster army to boot! I'm not going to jump into some suicidal mission like some blind fool!"

"So you're just gonna let them walk into the streets and into your home? You're just gonna let them destroy our way of life because you're too scared to fight back? You're gonna let them rewrite history and spin it to make us look like the genocidal maniacs because you don't want to take the risk and defend your true values?"

He narrowed his eyes at him. "And to think, I considered you a friend when we both were still in the army."

The keeper crossed his arms, trying not to argue further. "I'll say this one last time. Leave."

"Or what?"

He grabbed the handle of his sword, ready to pull it out within a second he saw movement. "Or I'll make you."

The other man grumbled angrily, slowly starting to make his way to the door, stomping all the way in silence. He grabbed the knob of the door and stepped out, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could. Through the windows, he yelled, "You're pathetic! You can't even stand for what you believe in when your life's threatened!"

The keeper sighed heavily, returning to his desk as the rest of the crowd remained silent. "The same goes for the lot of you. If you're here to plot and get us all killed, leave."

A couple of begrudging souls mumbled curses and insults at the man as they too began to walk out, some planning to meet up with their leader off in some other establishment, others planning to simply return home. The rest that stayed remained relatively silent through the rest of the night.

The owner looked out the window down the expansive street where his footsteps once drew. He swore to himself as he thought of their current whereabouts. Probably off to some other tavern or inn, some other shop or spot to meet up in. Moving from place to place time and time again to discuss the kingdom in ways that warranted death. He hated to admit it, but he worried for his former friend. It was a dangerous game he was playing, and although he had just as much distaste for Eclipsa as he did, one of these days he knew he would either be dead in some pointless rebellion or hung after being captured and convicted of conspiracy.

But he and his supporters wouldn't be coming here anymore. Or so he'd hoped, anyway.

That man was going to destroy this kingdom with a civil war… sooner or later, he knew he would.

A popular demonstration in the streets, with peasants and nobles alike, gathered in protest in hopes to oust the Queen of Darkness and take the kingdom back into their own hands. One thing would lead to another and before anyone would know it a demonstration would turn to a riot, then from a riot to a popular uprising.

One that would be crushed by the might of Eclipsa's magic and fiercely loyal monster population within, if not hours, days.

Her name was enough of a reason to subdue dissent. Her power outweighed that of her own subjects. So much so to the point to where she could enforce acts and reforms as radical as giving monsters citizenship and positions within the royal quarters. So much so to the point to where she could rule without considering the concerns of her core people.

A benevolent and prophetic leader, to the monsters, maybe. But to the mewmans, she was the singlehanded destroyer of legacy and tradition.

But what else could they do than accept the new order?

Revolution was pointless. Submission was inevitable.

Was this how one was to rule?

To lead as if her people weren't real and let her own ideology trump that of her people's needs? To respond to opposition with silence and suppression? To proclaim equality whilst practicing favoritism? To be the enemy of her kingdom, force ideologies upon an unwilling population's throats, and act as if everything was okay?

The answer didn't matter much now…

* * *

(1,691 words)

yes, im back!1!1

Sugar: Thanks for the review! I can agree with you in saying that I think Marco staying in Mewni was okay, admittedly the logic behind Marco feeling at least somewhat homesick seemed baseless since he actually didn't have a close relationship with his parents as you say. But it's more of a what if sort of thing, so I guess it still worked fine enough.

bye


End file.
